The present invention relates to flexible supports adapted with a section configured to evenly and comfortably support an object or body part placed on the support, and more particularly relates to a support including a flexible area and a gel-like or flowable material coupled to the flexible area.
Distribution of stress and the related aspect of comfort is an important quality in many products, especially furniture products such as seating. Traditionally, such furniture has included foam cushions to provide resilient support to users. However, foam cushions suffer from several limitations. Foam cushions compress and collapse in ways that do not necessarily optimally distribute stress, nor do they optimally provide the best support to a user. For example, in cushioned armrests, it is not uncommon for one area to fully compress, while another area does not. One reason may be because the area being compressed is limited by a perpendicular thickness of the foam cushion. For example, this can occur where the foam is formed into a thin sheet in order to avoid a xe2x80x9cstuffed chairxe2x80x9d look. Thus, areas of the cushion may compress to a point where they bottom-out, such that they cause high-pressure areas. Also, traditional cushions cannot flow laterally and xe2x80x9cre-distributexe2x80x9d themselves to more uniformly support a weight rested thereon.
Foam cushions also have other problems Not only do they wear out, but their compression properties change over time. Also they may break down and disintegrate in a manner resulting in dust and fine debris. Further, many cushions are made from strong chemicals that are toxic or dangerous, such that they are potential environmental pollutants.
Aside from the above, it is desirable to provide adjustable furniture with an indicator providing a status of the adjustment. For example, this can be useful so that a user is able to quickly adjust a component to a known position of comfort. Further, many consumers want to see the xe2x80x9chigh techxe2x80x9d looking components that provide the adjustment.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, an armrest includes an armrest-supporting structure adapted for connection to a chair base. An armrest support includes at least one stiff section and a flexible section connected to the stiff section. The stiff section is located in a perimeter area of the armrest support and includes a mount secured to the armrest-supporting structure. A section of incompressible resilient material is coupled to and supported by the flexible section.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a support component having a stiff section with an attachment mount thereon and a flexible section extending from the stiff section. The flexible section includes strips of material constructed to flex relative to the stiff section. Incompressible resilient material is coupled to the flexible section for cooperative distribution of stress.
In another aspect of the present invention, a furniture component includes a support component having an apertured region with openings formed therein, and gel material positioned on the apertured region. The gel material has a memory but is configured to stretch and flow into the openings when pressure is applied to the gel material, such that the gel material distributes stress and provides a more uniform supporting action when an item is supported on the gel material and the support.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a support defining an elongated rib and non-supporting areas on opposing sides of the rib, the non-supporting areas being one of apertures or depressed areas. An incompressible resilient material is positioned on the support over the rib and the non-supporting areas. The incompressible resilient material is sufficiently thick and stiff to comfortably support a person""s forearm on support and the rib, yet further is sufficiently flowable and stretchable to allow at least some of the incompressible resilient material to move off the rib and into the non-supporting areas when pressure is applied to the incompressible resilient material.
In another aspect of the present invention, a furniture component includes a support for supporting a human body part, the support defining first and second sections that are interconnected. Flowable material is coupled to the support and configured to flow from the first section toward the second section to more uniformly distribute stress when a human body part is placed on the support.
In another aspect, an apparatus includes an article, a component attached to the article, the component being shaped and configured to support a human body part, and a transparent material covering at least one side of the component. The clear material prevents physical access to the component but allows visual access to the component.
In another aspect, an apparatus includes an article, a structural component attached to the article, and an incompressible resilient material covering a portion of the structural component. The incompressible flexible material provides an outer surface shaped to be comfortably grasped and further provides a section capable of flowing and flexure to evenly distribute stress when the outer surface is grasped.
These and other aspects, advantages, and objects will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon a close reading of the present specification, claims and appended drawings.